I love him I love him not
by 4evertodayandtomorrow
Summary: Bella has to chose Jacob or Edward but shes pregnant with Jake's baby. Jacob doesn't want his baby around those "bloodsuckers" But Edward asked Bella "Will you marry me and move in with me?" What will she pick?
1. Jacob or Edward?

"Are you ok?" she said sweetly. I awoke and the sweet aroma of Alice's perfume running through my nose and lingering there. She looked like a Princess standing over me.

I looked around and Edward was standing there. I was in pain. He looked afraid. I was lying on the floor.

I heard the Cullen's talking very quietly and I could tell they were angry. "I'm sorry she lost control I promise never that will never happen again."

He begged for my Forgiveness I didn't know what to think. Really it was my fault I shouldn't have said anything. "Alice, get Carlisle I need him, GO NOW!!!!" he yelled.

I looked down I was covered in blood and my head was hurting. All I knew was that I needed to get out before anything happened. I stood up and Edward grabbed me. Carlisle ran in and took me in his arms and started to fix up my wound.

(The next day)

Ring, Ring, Ring the alarm clock kept beeping. I got up and turned it off. I turned around and Edward was sitting on my bed.

"Are you still mad?" he asked in such a sweet voice.

How could I be mad I mean I shouldn't have said anything? "Yea I forgive her it's not her fault." I tried to sound as sweet as Possible.

He looked at me and smiled. "So how did that even happen?" I asked him "I'm just curious." "Well I don't know where to begin." I really didn't remember much really.

"You and Rosalie were in a argument and she pushed you into the table and you started to bleed, and she didn't Mean to lose her cool she just got really mad. You know how she gets." He laughed.

"What happened at Jake's last night?" I was silent more afraid of what I was going to say. "Well?" he said. "Um... He talked to me about how he still wanted me to marry him I mean I am after all still engaged to him you can't just expect me to say yea I wanted to marry you but Edward came back and I love him more now." He was quiet I knew what was running through his mind.

"You're going to have to choose me or him im sorry but it's true we don't get along. I won't be able to share you im sorry."


	2. Pregnant and confused

"You mean you want me to choose one or the other?" I was angry how could he give me this decision to make?

I turned around to hide my face so he wouldn't be able to look at me. "I won't stop seeing Jacob and I wont leave you alone it's not possible you can't tear me in two. I simply won't do it."

I turned around and he had this look like he knew what I was going to say and he said "I won't expect anything. But im sorry I have to ask this question. Are you going to keeps Jakes baby?"

"We decided the answer is yes." I could tell he was happy about that his face changed.

His face turned serious again "Does he want the baby?"

"He said that your family would be best since you offered he said im happier with you. He won't bother me anymore and he wishes the best of luck. All he wants is pictures of her/him."

"The baby will be happy here and so will you Bella." He said as he brushed my hair from my face.

A door shut down stairs and the sound of stuff getting put on the table. Edward jumped up. He walked slowly to my window ceil and sat down. "Don't go he wont care." I said

I was thinking about Jacob and how he must feel I have to go see him its not a option he needs to be aware of the consequences of losing his baby.

"Bella are you there?" Charlie called from the bottom of the stairs

"Yea ill be down in a few." I yelled through the door.

I walked slowly toward the door and I turned back to grab Edwards hand but he wasn't there. He had left through the window.

I walked down the stairs thinking of Jacob. I grabbed the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello" He sounded so sweet and beautiful.

"It's me Bella, is Jacob there?" I didn't sound as sweet like him.

"Bella I made up my mind I want the baby. You me and the baby could a happy family."


	3. My Decision

"Um… you're serious?" I didn't know what to do its confusing. What does he think he's doing?

"Bella he flipped out on you and you guys split up and now he's back to tell you he's sorry and it was the biggest mistake of his life and you fell for it." He sounded pissed off.

"Who made you change your mind Quil or Embry?" I was mad he would even think of fighting me on this. I guess after all it is his baby.

"Remember when you said you didn't want to be a dad and how I would have to raise the baby all on my own?" I remember Billy yelling at him about being a man.

"Bella I didn't mean it then and now I want the baby and you. I love you." He was yelling in my ear.

I hung up I couldn't hear that he loves me. Edward was standing behind me looking at me like he was in pain.

"Do you love him?" He asked. I didn't want to lie to him but I didn't want to tell him the truth but I said "I don't know."

"Do you love him or not?" I could tell he was getting angrier and angrier. I wasn't going to lie "Part of me loves him and part of me loves you." I said it in such a low voice im surprised he heard me.

"I love you to." He whispered. He walked to the stairs and leaned on the rail. I walked to him and he out his hands on my cheeks and he kissed me forehead. He kissed my lips with that cold chill he had.

"I want you to move in with my family" He looked me in the eyes and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Will your family mind? I mean considering the argument me and Rosalie had?" I was surprised he asked me that question really.

I'm I supposed to say no because I'm having Jacobs child? I don't know.

"I have another question. Will you marry me?" His eyes were steady on me and his smile was as long as a football field of white. I didn't know what to say I nearly fainted what should I do?


	4. Droppong Bombs

_Edward went home to give Bella some time to think about her decision. He's thinking about what ring to give Bella and he chose one that would be beautiful for her. _

_----------------------------------------apov---------------------------------  
_

I asked Charlie to come in the living room to talk to him. "I'm having Jake's baby as you know. But Edward asked me to move in with him and to… marry him." I watched his face as he looked at me.

"Are you going to marry him? I can't really stop you if you want I want you be happy but what about Jake?" He asked with a firm voice like he was hiding something.

"Do you think Jake will get mad? I don't know what I should do." I was going to call Jake but what will he say? Edward didn't give me a deadline. I walked to the door and Charlie asked me where I was going and I told him I'm going to Jake's. I walked outside and the wind was blowing out of control. I could see me breath when ever I breathed out.

I pulled up to Jake's house and him and some friends were out side. I stepped out the car and Jake ran to me. I could hear his friends yelling at me but they were to far away. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to tell you something I think we should go inside just you and me." I didn't look at him I was afraid he would see something was wrong.

"What is it Bella?" His voice was deep.

"It's Edward….. He asked me to move in with him." I heard a low growl "And he asked me to… Marry him." I looked at him with huge eyes.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He was yelling now and his friends rushed in.

"What happened?" Embry asked?

"EDWARD THE BLOODSUCKER ASKED BELLA TO MARRY HIM!!!!!!!"

He was so angry. I didn't know he would get this mad. "I'm sorry don't be mad!" I tried to calm him down.

"I won't have my baby near those bloodsuckers!!!!!!!" His body was shaking and his voice was low but strong. "You and the baby could move in here but the baby will not go near those bloodsuckers." He just made it worst what the hell will I do?


	5. The fight for my baby begins

"Jacob why won't you let the baby over there you even said your self the baby will have more over there. You can't do this the baby and I am moving in there and im getting married to Edward!!!! You can't control me." The words burst out like a volcano spewing lava. Embry grabbed my hand and took me out side to talk.

"You know how Jacob hates the Cullen's and you are caring his baby ok? I don't think you should move in or marry a bloodsucker but it's what you want. We can't control you but we don't want you to get hurt." He said as if he though I would be just fine.

"Edward and the Cullen's wouldn't hurt me you guys don't know them. He loves me and I love him to." He was quiet as I spoke.

"Remember Jake loves you also, maybe more than Edward." He said so quiet I could barely hear him. I love Jacob but I love Edward to fuck it I love Edward im sorry Jake.

"Im moving in with Edward and Im sorry but ill visit every chance I get." I rubbed my stomach.

"Bella I love you and the baby but I will go to court and fight for the baby." Jacob yelled from the inside of the house. Now I was really scared about Jacob would he really do that? Would Billy let him? I ran to me car and jumped inside.

_------------- Bella just pulled up to Edwards house crying--------_

"Bella what's the matter what happened?" Edward called to me opening my door.

"I have a lot to tell you." My voice was high pitch and I was gasping for air.

"Jacob um… wants to go to court for the baby if I move in and marry you. I don't know what to do I love you and him. Edward what does your family think?" I didn't really care what his family though I just wanted his comfort.

"You're the best mother and Jacob won't do that I promise he loves you to much. Besides you have nothing to worry about. I love you and guess what my love. I have a ring for you." He started to pull out the ring when I pushed his hand away "I haven't made a choice yet." I don't know.

Then my phone rang I looked down and it was Jake.


	6. Wedding Bells

_This is Jacobs's perspective and what he thinks about all this. And this is how he makes his decision. Billy and Jacob were talking about all this and this is what they think._

_I just wanted to say twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and with out her this story couldn't have been made and if you think the story is wack or good leave a review!!!!!!_

"Bella, Im sorry I didn't mean that whole court thing but please don't take my kid from me. Im still her dad and I love the baby and you. I don't want you to get married but go a head I can't stop you. I will see my baby wont I?" I didn't know what the answer was but I know her right?

"Jacob you will always see your baby I love you to but I want to be with Edward. I love you and the baby does to ill keep you posted and I will tell you everything. Besides im marry Edward not joining a convent of none's." was that supposed to be funny? I won't let her go.

I wanted her to say she won't marry him but it's what she wants and I can't stop her. "Im sorry for everything I did to you and im sorry I got you pregnant. And im sorry that I didn't marry you before Edward came along." I don't know how to handle this but I don't she's ok with those bloodsuckers.

"Don't say that Jacob it's something wonderful." She's faking it.

"Do you really think that?" I had to ask.

"Really… no" At least she was honest.

"Bella I have to go I have stuff to do with my friends I don't think I can think about this." I really couldn't I knew she was going to be hurt or something it was dangerous and maybe she will see that in time but who knows?

-----------------_switching back to Bells perspective. ------------------_

What did he want me to do about everything? So here it is im pregnant, confused, and I

Have a lot to deal with all I know for sure is "Edward yes I will marry you but one condition." He looked at me with that crooked little smile that made me melt.

"What's that?" He looked at me with those perfect topaz eyes.

"I want to be a vampire." His look changed and he looked confused or mad. I don't think im going to get my wish but then I wont get married this will give me time to think about things.


End file.
